


Coven Made out of Hearts

by RatedOni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aging, Body Image, Cross-Generation Relationship, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Mental Link, Multi, No Bashing, Open Relationships, Romance, Seduction, Self-Discovery, Transformation, heritage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedOni/pseuds/RatedOni
Summary: At the beginning of 5th year, Hogwarts is all but a barrel of gunpowder, ready to explode at the smallest of sparks and the one that was at the epicenter of that explosion was none other than Pansy Parkinson, who finds herself at the epicenter of said explosion. The aftermath will not only affect her, but many others around her, and the repercussions will be unimaginable.As she tries to make sense of the results of said accident and... having to finally come to grips with a certain extra appendage on her body, she will find herself on a road of self-discovery; thankfully, she won't be alone as several women will also be dragged into this strange and bizarre set of events, women who will show her to truly love, how to walk forwards and who, if everything goes right, will show her how to finally reach happiness.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Poppy Pomfrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coven Made out of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the events that occured on that specific potions class, Pansy Nikola Alys Parkinson had never felt a pain as strong as the one she was feeling; well, that was a lie, since the most painful thing she could remember were the times her paternal grandfather had ‘reprimanded her’ for doing something wrong, which meant basically being alive in general. The patriarch of the Parkinson family had never been quite ecstatic that the only heir that her father had sired had been born a girl.
> 
> After today, that was very well the least of all of her problems.

Before the events that occured on that specific potions class, Pansy Nikola Alys Parkinson had never felt a pain as strong as the one she was feeling; well, that was a lie, since the most painful thing she could remember were the times her paternal grandfather had ‘reprimanded her’ for doing something wrong, which meant basically being alive in general. The patriarch of the Parkinson family had never been quite ecstatic that the only heir that her father had sired had been born a girl.

The crucio that had been casted by those wrinkled and shaking hands was something that Pansy had become accustomed whenever the old man visited them to see how her education was coming, always finding a flaw in everything she did.

This was worse and less so in a strange way.

She could feel the heat pouring into every single organ in her body, as if a lightning had struck her down, with the energy traveling through her limbs; but at the same time, it felt almost liberating, with pure energy seeping into her cells, overcharging and changing the essence of who she was.

Of course, it still hurt like nobody’s business.

“Pansy! Stop trashing, I’m just trying to help you!” she could hear Draco saying something, but it was muffled behind her terrible pain, she couldn’t even hear herself scream, it felt like when she was underneath water, echoing so far away “you fucking blood traitor!.”

Draco Malfoy was not a young man that let himself feel extreme emotions, even less show them, although his time at Hogwarts was clear indication of how little the pureblood elegance had not found a home on his brain, what with him showing way too emotion amongst people that annoyed him constantly.

“This is not my fault you twat! It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t moved!” Ronald Weasley was not a boy known for restraint, even thinking about consequences was something in which he didn’t exactly excel at, take the current situation at hand.

“If you dunderheads can stop babbling your mouths for a second then maybe we could get the current situation back in order,” the cold, acid dripping voice of Severus Snape snapped everyone’s attention and made them sit or stand even straighter than before; even if he hadn’t shouted, his mere presence was powerful enough to get rowdy students to focus only on him “50 points from Gryffindor due to Mr. Weasley here attacking Miss Parkinson,” the aforementioned boy was ready to retort before Snape continued “if you open your mouth right now I will make it 200, do you understand?”

Both the warning and the hand of Hermione that grabbed his arm were enough to make Ron bite back his complaints, it could also be that he truly felt guilt about what his actions had caused, even if just a small amount.

Everything had been so normal, at least for those that studied in Hogwarts, with the whole school completely divided, with knowing looks among those that knew what had really happened the night where one of them had been found dead on Potter’s arms and those that thought, or better said, wished that it wasn’t true what the young boy had told them, that the cruel monster was back amongst the living; after all, it was easier to believe that lie than to think that a new war would start, like the cowards that they were.

The whole first week had been a nightmare for many students, with some dealing with the repercussions of Voldemort’s return by simply worrying and screaming at everyone that they were wrong, that he was back, making people react in the opposite way, by turning on him, again, as if that hadn’t happened every single time wizards and witches didn’t want to accept the truth.

For others, they had simply started to become even more bold, taunting Potter and others, reminding him that the Dark Lord was back, that he was powerless to stop them this time, not in those words, but Malfoy loved to poke at the beast too much, and behind him, like every time something similar happened, there was the smirk and arrogance of Pansy Parkinson ready to poke holes in Hermione’s shields.

The school was just like a casket full of gunpowder, and any word, any look, any action would have been capable of igniting it, blowing apart everything that wizards knew and turn the world askew in a blink… and that is just what happened one morning, on probably the worse place for tempers to flare due to being on Potion class, the one place where rivalries and prejudices existed and multiplied.

Draco had started taunting Ron Weasley, about the fact that his parents would be the first to be killed by the Dark Lord for being blood traitors; words were exchanged and not even Hermione Granger could calm the redhead in time, and just like years ago, Ron Weasley aimed his wand at Malfoy and like last time, the blonde was not the one that was the recipient of Weasley’s desire for retribution.

As Weasley send his hex, Draco quickly redirected the spell just as his father and Professor Snape had taught him, part of his extracurricular exercises for when he was called by the Dark Lord, and from there, everything changed, the path to the future had suddenly been pulled from its route and into a new world as the hex and the counter spell both collided and send ingredients flying, making a chain reaction that finalized with both the potion being prepared in the cauldron exploding alongside every ingredient on their table.

The liquid exploded as the cauldron went flying, hitting Pansy directly, sending her into the floor as the full force of the magic involved slammed against her body; in any other day, that would have been funny, what with a Slytherin being humiliated, but any idea about making fun of her went out of the window as she started to scream.

It was not a dramatic scream, it wasn’t something out of disgust, it was pure, undiluted pain as she was almost bending backwards in the ground; it was a long and continuous scream as her body felt as if it was being seared from the inside out, every single part of her body was being energized, like a lightning strike moving up and down; unable to hear any word, unable to respond or fight back, she simply gritted her teeth as Draco took her on his arms and began to walk away, moving fast as every sound of pain escaped from Pansy’s mouth made Draco’s heart tighten.

He was not one to feel compassion, nor to show worry about others, after all, he was a Malfoy, he was better than the others, why should he worry or care when he was immediately better than them? But this was Pansy, his companion since they were babies sleeping on the same cradle, maybe they weren’t as close as both their parents wished due to their very own reasons, but that didn’t mean that he was going to let her suffer like this.

Professor Snape didn’t say a thing as the blonde boy almost ran out of the classroom; maybe he wasn’t the most approachable man, but that did not mean he didn’t took care of the students on his house, and with the venomous look that he was sending to the young Weasley, well, the boy was going to feel the full extend of his wrath, or at least as far as Dumbledore would allow, although knowing the old man and his penchant for forgiving anything the Gryffindor dunderheads always did, he was sure that it would be in vain to seek punishment.

Unbeknown to what was happening or how the future would change due to the words of one young man, Poppy Pomfrey sat right by the window, enjoying the nice light of this day; sure, all the windows had been enchanted to mimic real sunlight at any moment, since Scotland and the rest of the islands weren’t quite known for clear days all the time, but there was truly no substitute for the real sun, so days like these were a luxury for the infirmary matron.

There were few moments of peace and quiet on that section of the school, what with children and teenagers learning how to control their own abilities, so it was obvious that accidents could happen; she did not mind, she had made her life mission to help any student that needed her, never discriminating, after all, inside her infirmary all were equal.

She should have known that trouble always found her as she started to enjoy the silence, it was as if Hogwarts itself complained about things being too calm, not that Poppy put it too far away considering all the power residing inside the castle and all the magic surrounding the land.

That a student had been hurt was not out of the norm; the people that arrived at the infirmary was, after all, she had been expecting Harry Potter or maybe one of his friends, considering their propensity of getting into dangerous and ridiculous situations all the time. No, this time it was someone she barely had seen in this place.

The last time she had seen Draco Malfoy entering the infirmary was probably a couple of years ago after having a very close encounter with an agitated hippogryph, it was then that Poppy truly admitted that all members of the Malfoy family were prima donnas.

“Pansy… she… she is hurt,” it was clear that if he hadn’t ran all the way, he had at least been faster than most days, what with him being short of breath and clearly worried, even a little bit scared about the condition of the girl on his arms.

“Place her in the bed by the corner, I need you to tell me exactly what happened,” this was almost routine for her, with quick movements walking to the table with her wand on her hand and the book flying on the table’s direction and softly being deposited on top of it; as Draco placed Pansy on top of the infirmary bed, Poppy noticed how the girl immediately took hold of the sheets, her fingers closing around them as fists, while she shook in obvious pain, but for some reason she was not screaming in pain, as if she was holding back, fighting against the pain.

“I… well,” it was obvious with Malfoy’s hesitation and with his eyes looking at everything except her face that it had something to do with him.

“Mister Malfoy, I am not here to judge you or anyone else in this school, I need to know what happened so I can better help Miss Parkinson,” she said in a slightly forceful voice, no need to make him feel worse than he already did.

“I… I said… some things to Weasley, he got angry and then tried to hex me, I just… reacted and counter spelled it, but it bounced on the potion cauldron, it exploded and Pansy was drenched on the liquid, she then started to scream in pain,” the young man was clearly reeling from what had happened, so it was clear that he was feeling guilt about what had happened.

“Mister Malfoy, while I may not condone insulting your fellow classmates, it is not my place to admonish you, really, at this point it was basically expected of both of your houses to get on each other faces,” Poppy moved her wand up and down over Pansy’s body as she kept on talking, “I do not know what Albus was thinking when he placed Slytherin and Gryffindor together for potion classes; two houses with long history of competition full of volatile ingredients and little to no ventilation, it is still a miracle that you all are still alive, what with Severus’ usual temper.”

She had never understood what went up on that head; Albus may be an incredibly powerful wizard, but his ideas in education more often than not exploded on his face. He may have become a better professor with time, but still, his blatant favoritism and nepotism across the years infuriated her more often than not, and others said Severus played favorites, only because they didn't know Albus Dumbledore like her.

“Is she going to be okay?” the tenseness on his voice was enough to make Poppy pay attention to him once more, she tended to get lost on her diagnosis and treatment.

“I will do everything I can, but I need you to go back to classes, you can visit her later,” she quickly raised a hand knowing he was about to try and stay with her patient “Mister Malfoy, you may be a fifth year and probably well versed on defensive magic, but I have been Matron in Hogwarts for decades now; if what is ailing Miss Parkinson could attack others I am more than prepared to do something about it, but I don’t want to be treating her while looking out for those around me, so please, she is in good hands,” knowing that he had been bested and frankly, trusting Poppy Pomfrey more than he trusted most adults in the school, he simply nodded and walked away, not before taking one last look at the still squirming student on the bed.

With him gone from the infirmary Poppy quickly began to do a deeper scan of what was going on with Pansy Parkinson and what was going on was simply impressive; whatever that potion, or mess of a potion had been, there was something going on inside of her alright, considering all the magic inside of the young girl.

Weird, at first sight it may seem that her pain may have been a direct result of the accident, but unlike most curses or potions, instead of staying on the outside of the body as they moved closer and closer to the center of the magic core of a wizard, this was working in the completely opposite; whatever was happening with Miss Parkinson, it came directly from her inside, form her core, as this one was basically, expanding.

It was as if her body was filling with more magic than the body had felt before, no wonder she was in pain, her body was forcibly trying to adapt to a huge surge of magical power, this was so incredible, but also, it was practically impossible for a wizard to react in this way.

“Is… too… hot!” were the first words that pansy had said since the explosion and it was clear that whatever had happened was moving into a new direction, because most of the spikes of pain were passing, probably due to her magical ley lines forcibly accomodating to a new magical power, but now this was different; Poppy tried to keep a close look at this new development as the magic seemed to… warm Miss Parkinson’s body for lack of better term, probably an instinctual defense mechanism.

Poppy tried to keep her concentration focused on the magical pathways inside Pansy Parkinson, but she also was curious at the way the young girl was acting, first taking off her tie and then all but ripping apart her button up shirt as the magic travelled across her chest and went into her navel before dipping downwards on her crotch area where it… simply sat and began to pulse with more power.

The Matron had not much time to move aside or to react appropriately as Pansy quickly put her hands underneath her skirt and with one quick motion removed her black undergarments; Poppy was about to admonish the girl for her rather crude behaviour when something truly astonishing happened as the magic on Pansy’s crotch began to grow and… turn outwards, as if molding itself into something new and with a load moan, due to equal parts pleasure and relief of being free of such agonizing pain and heat.

In front of Poppy Pomfrey, slightly bobbing from side to size was something that definitely did not belong on the very feminine body of Pansy Parkinson; the rather impressive male genitalia currently jutting from Pansy Parkinson's crotch area was something to behold.

Even Poppy Pomfrey, a complete professional could do nothing but gawk at not only the strange event, but also due to the size and girth of the truly impressive penis suddenly springing into existence all but underneath her nose.

It was probably as thick as Poppy’s arm and easily beyond what could be considered average; she was old now, sure, but once she had been young and while not exactly proud of herself, she had seen her fair share of impressive penises, but this one probably trumped anything that she had seen before.

Before she could get her bearings, Pansy took hold of her own dick and with both hands began to masturbate, moving her hands up and down in quick motion without even acknowledging the fact that she wasn’t alone in the infirmary or that Poppy Pomfrey was still trying to come off of her shock.

“IS TOO FUCKING HOT! JUST GET OUT!” As if it just needed those magical words, whatever that potent magic had done to her body, it seemed to have granted some ability to ejaculate like a normal member and as Pansy raised her hips into the air, as if trying to pump herself even stronger, her dick blasted what could be a torrent; of course, it wasn’t more than several spoons of sperm, but with the way it was been jutted into the air, most had been blasted upwards, with more than its fair share falling right on top of the still processing Poppy Pomfrey.

As the hot liquid touched her, basically drenching her face and hair on the sticky liquid, sending her reeling backwards; she wanted to say something, react, admonish the girl, but now she understood why she felt like that; the liquid was hot, almost unbearable hot! She then felt weird, the world was starting to spin around her and she had to take a moment to reorient herself.

As she put a hand on the bed to held herself up, what was once a very wrinkly hand with several age spots in them due to the years she had already lived, was slightly shimmering, with the wrinkles being smoothed as her skin seemed to just.. unwrinkle, gaining back the elasticity of yesterday and the spots slowly vanished.

Her usual bun beneath her formal healer cap had lost its luster of yesterday, but for some reason it began to once more gain the color like a flower that had been watered and taken care of; what once was a grey and and auster bun, now it was glossy and golden under the sun.

As the dizzying spell passed and Poppy once more could concentrate, she felt her body shake as her bones seemed to fill? her body felt weird, as if it wasn’t her own, or maybe like an old memory; she needed to breath, she needed to get under control, but as she tried to fill her lungs with air, her nose was filled with another smell, something so incredibly musky, so amazing, something that had been locked on the back of her head as she had left that part of herself behind and put all of her attention into medicine and taking care of others.

She always took care of others, right? She never took care of herself, of what she wanted, not like before, not like when she could give two fingers to what others thought of her, she wanted to feel alive, that’s how she took care of herself, so why not take care of herself once more? It was in front of her and the poor thing seemed still so stressed, so tense, maybe she could help it relax, just like old times?

Pansy didn’t know what was going on, but what she had done had helped a little, but she could still feel the heat all around her, she needed to do more, and that’s when she felt that cool breeze, coming and going, so tantalizing, so she made a grab for it, knowing that it was what she needed to finally cool down this heat; so when Poppy felt a hand take a hold of her head she didn’t fought back, she simply smiled and went back to work.

She used her lips, her tongue, her full mouth to taste, to drink on what had been missing on her life for so long, it was truly as Hooch had said once as a joke, it was like flying a broom, you never forget, you just get out of practice, so no better moment than now to put that on trial.

The blonde woman tried to take the whole length into her mouth, but even as she felt the head hit her right on the back of her throat, she simply pushed forwards, or downwards on this case, and more than half disappeared inside her mouth, only the sounds of her sucking on the hard and spongy pillar echoing around the infirmary alongside the saliva frothing all across Pansy’s member as the rejuvenated Poppy moved up and down, sucking, hollowing her cheeks to create a vacuum as she moved up just to quickly go downwards, her tongue never stopping moving from side to side.

It was glorious and it was a torture all on itself for Pansy as she moved her hips up and down, trying to get the release that her body needed and with one long moan from deep within her troat she felt as if all the heat currently accumulated inside of her was being expelled from her dick.

As for Poppy, the woman felt when the young student was about to release all that pent up stress and heat that had been accumulated inside and simply left the head of the young girl’s dick inside her mouth as she was ready to receive her prize after doing such a fine job if she said so herself.

She was expecting a modest amount of sperm, what with the girl already ejaculating once, but nothing could have prepared herself for what was unleashed inside of her mouth; she was all but forced to keep swallowing the white liquid injected right into her mouth at incredible speed.

Poppy had to breathe after what felt as several litres of sperm being hosed into her stomach, but it was possibly less than that, and as she took a deep breather, the last couple of jets of cum were simply ejected right into her face.

As both student and matron tried to get their hearts back under control, the only sounds filling the infirmary were those of their short, deep breaths and the soft splotches of the cum currently residing on Poppy’s face; everything was calm for several seconds before she heard the soft knocking at the infirmary door making both women almost jump in fright, the full repercussions of what had just happened mere moments ago hitting them with the force of an expelliarmus.

Poppy Pomfrey tried to regain some of her usual detachment and professionalism with some very obvious mixed results; sure, she had the same calm and proper look on her face, but considering that the proof of what she had done was still dripping from her face it just made things even worse than before, but as the Matron opened the door and Professor McGonagall was behind said door, well, Pansy already knew she was all but screwed, well… more than she had just a few moments ago.

“Poppy, I was informed by Severus about what had happened in his last lesson, is Miss Parkinson alright?” Wait… what? Wait a moment, considering not only that Poppy was wearing a rather interesting face mask, the fact that she did not look as her usual self right now should be a clear indication that things were not exactly normal. Poppy must have realized that too, but instead took it in stride and kept on talking with her old friend.

“I have her stable right now, but I still haven’t found the reason for her collapse, I will like to keep her under observation for this day, but until then I must ask you to let the others know that i will be taking care of her for the foreseeable future, and that no matter how much Sybill says that a dark cloud will take the soul of someone in Hogwarts, remind her that I have never lost a patient,” at the mention of their colleague the two giggled a bit, obviously an old joke between the two, and as she turned around and began walking away, the two women inside the infirmary could finally relax.

“I can’t… I mean… what just happened? Is she blind now?” Pansy was truly shaked and definitely stirred with everything that had just happened in less than an hour; for her part, Poppy snorted, knowing well that things had become puzzling and bizarre.

“Well, it would not have been the first time Minny had seen me painted completely white, but that usually happened at the aftermath of a particularly rowdy party,” she said making Pansy stare in shock at the other woman “oh, don’t look at me like that, we were young once, well, twice if I’m correct about this,” she said paying close attention to her soft and silky smooth hands.

“Yeah, and also that, I’m pretty sure she should have noticed how you don’t look like before, I mean, you look younger than my own mother!” And she was telling the truth; sure, the other woman did not look young enough to be a student, but even if she looked mature, in a way it reminded Pansy of Draco’s own mother, with fine features, but unlike the sharp and aristocratic, Poppy Pomfrey now looked just the right amount of plump; soft, alluring and incredibly eye catching, enough to make something stir in Pansy’s body as she took a good look at the matron’s rejuvenated body and oh Circe, that was such a weird sensation.

“Not only that, but, even after all this year, I do know that I have never been this size before,” she said placing her arms underneath her bust and making the rather appealing curve bounce up and down “these babies must be at least several cups bigger than before,” she then shut up as she noticed Pansy’s eyes glued to the very alluring bouncing as she tried in vain to make her dick stay down, but this one, as usual had other ideas and it was all but making a pole “wow, you are ready to go again? Those were back to back orgasms, there's definitely very interesting magic at work here.”

As the two stood watching each other the first one to break the impasse was Pansy who all but forfeited against her new appendage and just let it bounce upwards.

“Are you just going to keep me confined in this place?”

“Well, until I am sure that what is affecting you is not dangerous and I find the source of such phenomenon I’ll have to keep a VERY close eye to you,” she then seemed to think of something before shrugging and with a quick movement she pulled her healer robes upwards and pushed down her own knickers, taking only a second to curse against age that had forced her to wear something so unappealing, really, beige modest knickers was something she never thought she would have to wear when she was younger, “sod it, I already gave you a blow anyways,” and without another word she walked to the bed and with a fluid movement raised a leg over Pansy and she all but straddled the other woman.

“Wait, shouldn’t we first talk about this?”

“Says the woman that grabbed my head and all but shoved their knob into my mouth,” was the only answer as Pansy felt how wet the woman had become as this one grinded on the head of Pansy’s dick “look, we are right here right now, do you want me to get off?” Poppy was definitely smirking at her, but after less than a second of deliberation she raised her hips, which was what Poppy was expecting, sitting down on Pansy and getting impaled entirely.

“Oh Morgana, no wonder blokes are so bloody obsessed with shagging!”

“Dear, just you wait, this is nothing!”

“Just calm down for a second woman! Are you trying to break the bed?!” In what kind of mess she had gotten involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby, this is just the beginning.


End file.
